Time
by Kaori Minamino
Summary: Kurama takes time out to do something special for Kaori for Christmas, sparking someone else to do something special. Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy.


MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I just finished this you guys and I'm so excited! It's kind of short, but I wanted to post something. Hope you enjoy it. Stay Safe everyone. I love you all. Please read and review.

**Time**

Kurama led Kaori through the back of the park, holding her hand tightly as they walked along the un-shoveled pathways that no one used. He chuckled at her, curious and wide eyed at the change of scenery.

"Did Yukina do this?" she asked, looking at the falling snow. Kurama shook his head.

"Nope. Snow falls naturally here," he said, eyes focused on where he was going.

"Never saw…natural falling snow before," Kaori said. She was only bundled up slightly, her warm temperature protecting her. She did have on a red sweater dress, white leggings and white boots. She wore a 'Santa hat' that she found in a store that was adorable and white gloves with little snowmen on them.

"That's only the beginning," Kurama assured her.

"Why are you so excited?" Kaori asked. "What's so special about this 'Christmas' thing, anyway?"

"It's when humans get together with the ones they care about," he said, looking back with a smile.

"Oh, like that Valentine's Day thing?" she asked. Kurama chuckled, pulling her along. "Wait! I didn't get you anything! Do I still have time?"

"It's alright, you didn't need to," Kurama assured, stopping at a large pine tree with a grin. Kaori looked at it then gasped. It was adorned with little figures of angels and animals, especially kitsunes.

"It's so pretty. But, wouldn't it be easier to see in the day time?" Kurama's grin grew when he looked at her, his eyes glowing with a secret. Kaori raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He took off his gloves-he was wearing a coat, scarf, and hat as well-and clapped his hands twice. Immediately the tree was lit, as well as the many trees around it. Kaori's eyes grew big when she saw the spectacle of white lights around her. What made her speechless was the little ring of purple lights at the base of the tree.

Kurama led her over to it and picked up a small box, wrapped in red paper with a green bow, and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, Kaori," he said softly. She looked at him slightly confused as she took the box. "Open it."

She did as she was told, gently ripping the paper and handing it to him when it was off. There was a small, black, velvety covered box. She opened it to reveal a gold, heart-shaped locket with a diamond in the center. "It's so beautiful," she breathed.

"Open it," Kurama said softly, but his excitement was nearly driving him insane. Kaori the locked to reveal to foxes carved in the gold the filled the heart, one with amethysts for eyes, and the other with emeralds. Kaori gasped again, then looked at Kurama who couldn't hold back the grin. "This way, we'll always be together, no matter where you go. I will always be in your heart, and you will forever be in mine."

"…" Kaori was speechless as a tear slid down her cheek, turning to ice as it fell to the ground. She stared at Kurama for a while without saying a word.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked. Kaori shook her head as the tears filled her eyes again.

"Thank you so much," she said softly, pulling him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

***************************************************

Hiei sat in a tree and watched Kurama escort Kaori to her surprise. He had snuck out at night for two whole weeks to get all the lights in and working just to show her for a night. It seemed that she appreciated it, but Hiei didn't see the point.

So she was speechless. That happened every time Kurama gave her something.

Oh, she cried. That was rare when she was happy, but Yusuke's girlfriend cried every time he came home.

What was the point of spending so much time on a joy that will pass?

"_It's what humans do for those they care about,"_ Kurama had told him. _"It's just a time of joy and expressing how one feels."_

"_Hn. It's a waste of time."_

"_Perhaps, but sometimes it's nice to waste time if it would make someone happy."_

"_Hn."_

"_Merry Christmas, Hiei."_

Hiei sighed and flitted away, leaving the two alone to their moment. He arrived at Genkai's in a few moments where Yukina was surprised to see him enter. "We decorated the tree!" she said happily but in her normal soft voice. Hiei smiled softly as she led him inside to where Genkai just plugged in the tree and turned off the other lights.

Hiei watched as the tree came to life, red lights covering it and an angel resting atop.

"Merry Christmas, Hiei," Yukina said, smiling at her. He looked at her for a moment, and smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas, Yukina," he said. He knew the perfect gift he would give her. He reached up and pulled out his tear gem, then looked over to his sister who was watching the tree. He couldn't help but smile again.

Coming out to Genkai's may have been a waste of time, but it would be worth would be their best Christmas ever.


End file.
